A Sweet Love
by TheOutcast4
Summary: I think this couple is absulotely adorable! So I decided to write this one-shot of Kaoru and Tsukasa on a date after a school day! :D Enjoy! Read & Review Adding a new chapter of The Host Club and The Lucky Star Gang going to the beach!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Love**

This is a one-shot about Tsukasa and Kaoru dating. I was in a geography lesson and thought this couple was really cute so I decided to write a fanfic about them.

Kaoru checked his watch, it was 10:35. 'Tsukasa should be here now unless she's extra late today.' Tsukasa was always late to things, they had agreed to meet up at half past so that meant Kaoru would be there at half past and save them a seat and Tsukasa would be there 5 minutes later.

"Kaoru~!" Said boy turned and looked to where the voice came from and saw his wonderful girlfriend. He grinned

"Hey Tsukasa! What's up?" he got up and pulled out a chair for her, she smiled and pecked him on the cheek before sitting down and replying.

"Nothing much! Just the usual, Konata and Kagami arguing and Miyuki fretting over whether to go to the opticians and get contacts or not." Tsukasa giggled.

Kaoru laughed, "Yep! That sounds like them!"

"So what's up over at your end?"

"Oh gosh, don't even ask! Tamaki started dating Haruhi, Hikaru is all moody, Kyoya, Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai are acting normal, and Renge-Kun is all hyper about meeting Konata and fangirling about almost everything!" Kaoru sighed then looked up at Tsukasa and smiled, "But now I'm with you and we can have some fun!"

Tsukasa blushed, "Why don't we order now?"

Kaoru smiled, "Kay"

They ordered the things they normally got every time they came, Coke and chocolate ice-cream for Kaoru and 7-up and … for Tsukasa. They talked and ate then when they had finished their food and paid (Kaoru paid, being the gentleman that he is :] ) they went to the park.

They held hands and walked around the park, being the adorable couple that they were, when they came to the swings they took turns pushing each other, laughing and having lots of fun.

Before 6:00, Kaoru walked Tsukasa home. He kissed her in front of the door.

"Well, I've got to go before your dad murders me," Kaoru smiled and kissed Tsukasa again, "Bye, love. I love you"

"Sayonara, Kaoru, I love you too," Tsukasa smiled and hugged Kaoru goodbye, before unlocking the door, she walked in and turned at smiled at Kaoru before closing the door.

Disclaimer- I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Weekend at the Beach**

Kaoru sighed; the host club was waiting for the girls to come out so they could go down to the beach. He and Hikaru had brought some of their mum's swimsuits designs for the girls, and Kaoru couldn't wait to see Tsukasa. Finally the girls came out, first Renge then Konata, Amaya, Kagami, Miyuki, Haruhi and Tsukasa. Kaoru's face went bright red when he saw Tsukasa, Tsukasa saw this and blushed.

"Do you like it?" Konata asked, "I chose it myself." She smirked.

Kaoru couldn't speak, his head was going crazy and he couldn't take his eyes off Tsukasa.

"EVERYONE! PUT ON SUNSCREEN NOW!" Tamaki screamed, after stopping his nose-bleed he had got from looking at Haruhi who was wearing a two-piece. Kaoru shook his head to clear it and went over to his bag and took out his sunscreen and started to put it on. When he had done everything except his back, Kaoru looked around for someone to do his back, 'Hikaru? Oh wait he's doing Kagami's…' Kaoru looked around and his gaze fell on Tsukasa who was trying to do her back on her own, Kaoru smiled and walked over to where she was.

"Hey, you need help?" Tsukasa straightened up and looked at Kaoru who was smiling at her. Tsukasa blushed and nodded quickly. She turned so Kaoru could put the sunscreen on her back. After Kaoru had finished, Tsukasa put the sunscreen on his back then when she had just finished, Hikaru called out to everyone, "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Then everyone stood and started running down to the sea, Tsukasa and Kaoru both ran down to the water but since Tsukasa was a slow runner Kaoru stopped and told her to get on his back then ran down to the water as fast as he could.

Since Konata, Amaya, Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai and Kyoya were the fastest runners, Kaoru had no chance of winning but still it was fun, especially when they all ran into the water. They all splashed and swam around for a bit before going onto the beach and making sandcastles and burying each other and generally messing about, Amaya buried Kyoya and she and Konata made the sand on top of him look like a mermaid (A/N- like in Friends, Joey in the beach) Hikaru and Kaoru poured water all over Tamaki and Haruhi, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Kagami and Renge made a huge sandcastle.

Soon everyone got hungry, so they all went into the mansion, showered and changed then all came down to the dinner table to eat. As they ate, they talked about what they were going to do after lunch.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Tamaki suggested.

"No, we can watch a movie after dinner." Renge said, "Why don't we go down to the beach again?"

Everyone said no to that, they'd already showered and wanted to do something else.

"How about playing some video games?" Konata grinned.

"No way! Let's go outside! I saw some rides-"Amaya said before being cut off by the twins.

"**Yeah! Let's go to the pier" **They said in unison.

Everyone agreed to that, so after everyone had finished, they went to get their bags and money and then set out to the pier, Tamaki and Haruhi were at the front with Kyoya and Amaya (both couples holding hands), then Hikaru and Kagami with Kaoru and Tsukasa behind them (Just Kaoru and Tsukasa holding hands, Hikaru and Kagami aren't a couple… yet) and behind them was Renge and Konata then at the back was Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai and Miyuki.

When they got to the pier, everyone separated and agreed to meet up at the entrance at 05:00. Tsukasa and Kaoru went around the whole pier. First they went on the rides, there were only 4 and since the last one seemed incredibly scary to Tsukasa they didn't go on it.

"That went so fast!" Kaoru shouted after coming off the Spinning Teacups, the pair were very dizzy, they stumbled around to a bench and sat there till they could see properly again.

Tsukasa laughed, sat up straight and smiled at Kaoru, "Why don't we go play one of those stall games?"

"Sure!" Kaoru and Tsukasa played but since they were still a little dizzy from the Spinning Teacups, they didn't win anything so Kaoru went and bought a teddy bear from a nearby stall for Tsukasa, which was the size of a 10-year-old.

"Ek! It'd so big and kawaii! Thanks so much, Kaoru!" Tsukasa kissed her boyfriend in excitement and hugged the teddy bear tightly.

"Haha, I'm glad you like it, but… you better not replace me with it!"

"I would never do that!" Tsukasa exclaimed, "I love you much more than Kenji!"

"Glad to hear it, is Kenji the bear?"

"Yep!"

The coupe walked around the pier some more and played more games and at 05:00 they left the pier and set of back to the mansion with the others, all exchanging stories of what they did (Hikaru and Kagami got together!)

After dinner they watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban then went to bed at 12:00. As everyone went to bed the kawaii couple kissed each other goodnight, and also that night Konata stole Kaoru's cologne for Tsukasa and sprayed it all over Kenji the huge bear.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

Hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry for the first chapter being really short.

Favourite and Review please!


End file.
